


The Little Love Triangle

by autumnstyle223



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: #Heartbreak, #crying, #highschoollife, #maturecontent, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstyle223/pseuds/autumnstyle223
Summary: Anna and Matthew are having issues with their relationship which led up to the break up that hurt so many people





	The Little Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> as you read you will notice that Danny Is saying things like baby and babe, but Anna and Danny are not going out. They are siblings and some siblings will say stuff like that and he only does it to tease her
> 
> This is an old story and there are some name changes that took place, so if you see Lux or Luxio please replace it in your minds that it's Aarin same with Crystal. If you see the name Crystal please disregard it and replace it in your mind with Lisa. This is the first time I'm putting this out to the public so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

All the fans of my group were saddened to hear the news. I had to tell them as soon as possible because I don’t want to hide it because his girlfriend is very territorial.  
We finally met our end and so many girls were not as happy as they should have been. I didn’t come to school for a good week because I hated living and I hated my life for being so stupid and falling for an idiot.  
When I went back to school I ignored everyone even my best friend and I don’t do that often. I didn’t eat lunch. I would go out for lunch and instead of going to get lunch I went to the library to do my homework until I had to be back at my school. During classes when the teacher assigns groups I’m always stuck with him. I do everything by myself even though he tries to set updates where we could work on the project together. I ignore him and I do it and we both get the grade. I canceled practice for a month already and the principal said if I continue doing that I’m going to get us all held back, so I held practices where I told Luna to do all the instructing. I haven’t uploaded a video to our youtube channel for a month and many people are tweeting me asking if I was okay.  
I have no clue how Matthew feels, but I don’t care. I hate him for playing me. He lied to me, he had sex with me, and then just wants to leave me. What a dickhead...I’m tired of dating people or being asked out by people who only play you. I hate that shit so much, but never again.  
I don’t understand why my parents feel the need to invite his family over for dinner. Which my mom felt was smart to do again tonight.  
“Honey I haven’t seen you eat in the time that you and Matthew broke up.” My mom says to me when she came into my room to tell me she was going to have company over for dinner. 

“Mom I rather not talk about it okay. I’m over it please stop talking about it. I don’t even want to hear that piece of shit’s name. Stop bothering me about it!” I said looking at her as I turned in my chair.  
“I hate to see you like this. I understand how you feel baby,” she said coming into my room further closing my door behind her and sitting on my bed.  
“You don’t understand! You always held a stable relationship. You never made the same mistake 3 times. You went out with the same guy for all your years of high school and college and guess what u married him and had 4 children. You don’t understand how I feel mom. You have been so happy! Your family life may have been shit, but your love life was better than mine. I’m in pieces mom! I feel like shit because he just dumped this on me. I don’t know how I feel anymore. He broke the very little trust I had in people. I always have my arms open and now I feel like shit because I let the wrong person in...If you ever think you know how I feel You don’t, so leave me alone!” I stated with tears falling from my eyes.  
My mom was speechless. All she did was give me a hug and let me cry in her chest. I was sobbing and I just couldn’t stop. It felt like forever, but I finally stopped cry and I started to feel sleepy, but I had to finish my homework before the night ended because once I fall asleep there is no getting up after. My mom got up and went to check the food her and my dad made together.  
I heard the bell ring and my mom called me and I got up and went into the living room to see what she called me for. I wanted to drop on the spot because I saw the very person that I didn’t want to see and he had his girlfriend with him. I felt like I was going to be sick. They stared at me I hated the attention. Matthew smiled at me and waved and Lisa did that same. I looked away and went back to my room and slammed the door. I sat on the floor and I started to feel like I was going to faint. I heard a knock on my door.  
“GO AWAY!” I yelled as I started to sweat.  
“Are you okay babe?” I heard my brother call from behind the door.  
“Just go away!” I said seeing the room spinning.  
He opened the door and looked at me and saw how sick I looked. He ran to me felt my head and he left my room and called out to my mom. My mom and dad came running and everything kept going in and out from clear to black. I felt my dad left me up and everything went black.  
I woke up to the frosty fall air hitting me from the open window. I noticed I was in my bed. My body felt numb. It was a good thing that it was Saturday I don’t have to worry about not going to school. I got up and went into the living room and I see Matthew and Daniel playing video games.  
“BABY YOU’RE OKAY!” Danny screamed pausing the game, dropping the controller and running and hugging me.  
“Yea I’m fine,” I say smiling at him and running my hands through his short brown hair.  
“Yay my baby is okay and you know I love you right?” He said looking at me with hazel eyes that every girl dies for.  
“Yea I’m fine and yes I love u too now get off me I want to go get water,” I said as I tried to walk to the kitchen with my clingy little brother holding me by the waist.  
“I have to watch over my baby you know that right because I love u and I need you to be happy,” He said hugging me tighter then letting me go.  
I go to the kitchen and I run the water and I hear talking and I thought it was just the boys playing videos games again, but it was Matthew and Danny talking, so I went to the little window so I could hear what they were saying.  
“Is she mad at me?” Matthew asks  
“Why wouldn’t she be? You were her first love and you dumped her and told her to find someone new. You moved on and got a new girl and she is here hurt because her first love lied about how you were going to be there forever, how you loved her and you wouldn’t hurt her in any way. To her, it seems like you just used her for sex and just used her. Matthew u got a new girlfriend within the same day you broke up with my sister. She was a fragile glass vase that you put beautiful flowers in and you shattered that beauty with your bullshit.” Danny said as he sat down next to Matthew and waited for his response.  
“I-I didn’t think about it like that it just felt like she didn’t want me around…” He said looking down at his hands.  
“That’s a crock of shit. Do you know how much Anna sat here and cried over you because u seemed to be pushing her way? Anna doesn’t have any reason to push you away. She loves you too much for that bullshit and you have no reason to lie. I guess that’s why she made you sing Jimin’s solo song she is caught in a giant lie because of you. You lost something so perfect, but you won’t see it because you’re blinded by all your nonsense. Think Matthew do u really think you can find someone like Anna? The girl who saved all her money just to get u stuff that you love so much? Do you think Lisa really would think about you the way Anna was thinking about you? I didn’t think so.” Danny said and after that everything was quiet.  
After hearing those words I cried. I feel like such a crybaby, but when you have a little brother that cares that much for you then you would cry too. I turned off the water and walked into the living room and I was still crying and I couldn’t stop. Daniel popped up out of his seat as soon as he saw me come back with my hands over my face.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” He said looking at me worried moving my hair away from face and my hands. I didn’t say anything I just kept crying and crying.  
“I heard what you said...You didn’t have to say that Danny.” I finally managed to say through my tears.  
“Of course I did honey because I hate to see my baby sad. I need him to understand that you were better than this. I hate to see you like this. I know he does too. Look at me, baby. I need you to be happy alright. I love you and you have all the love in the world. And if he can’t give it to u then I will okay?” He said smiling at me and I nodded as he let me go and I stopped crying walked to my room and I felt Matthew’s eyes burning a hole in my back. I went into my room and got dressed because my best friend asked me to come over to her house. It was a good thing she lives within walking distance from me. So I put on my favorite outfit which sadly is Matthew’s favorite outfit as well. I put on my hoody and my vest and grabbed my bag, keys, wallet, and the phone just so I can tell my parents if I want to spend a night or not which I might, so I also pack my pajamas.  
I go to my parent's room and knock on the door my mom opens it.  
“I’m going to Luna’s house. I might spend a night, but I’ll call you and tell you.” I say.  
“Okay baby. Text me or your brother when u get there okay? Be careful.” She said kissing my head and closing her door.  
I walked into the living room and Matthew looked at me with a loving smile and just looked away from him and ignored him. Danny looked at me, winked, and smiled. I walked out of the house and to Luna’s house. Luna is my best friend, but she’s going out with Matthew’s brother Mark. Mark is similar to me because he doesn’t really react much to stupid things that she does which is the same for me. I’m pretty immune to the dumb shit she does. She and her boyfriend usually hang out over the weekends he doesn’t have to work and I know he didn’t have to work because Matthew is at my house and he would have been there early in the morning.  
I don’t know why she would give up her weekend with her boyfriend for me. When I rung her bell she answered immediately as if she was waiting for me at the door. Instead of letting me walk in her gave me a huge hug and it felt like forever, but she finally let go. She let me in and I sat down on the couch and looked at her.  
“You okay?” She looked at me with a worried look.  
“Yea...why wouldn’t I be?” I said and started to cry again.  
“It’s okay Anna... don’t cry!” she said hugging me and rubbing my back and leaning her head on mine. “You always told me that certain people are not worth your tears...I have no clue how u feel, but I want you to understand that he’s going to come back to you and you have to be strong and you can’t deal with that bullshit. I’m going to talk to him and see what’s up on Monday okay?” She asked and I nodded. After a while, we started to play videos games.  
“Do u want to stay over? And did u text your parents to tell them u were here?” She asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yes, I did that earlier when I got in the building. And yea I’ll stay over by the way where’s lux?” I asked looking at my phone texting Danny telling him to tell mom and dad that I wasn’t gonna come home until tomorrow.  
“He’s out with his friends. He’ll be back later,” she said shrugging.  
“Wow, he has friends!?” I said chuckling and looking at her.  
“Hey! Don’t be mean! Yes, he does have friends.” Luna said defensively.  
“I’m playing. I’m playing...He’s a little fuck boy though” I said looking through my Instagram feed and saw Matthew kissing Lisa and I wanted to throw my phone but I simply just went to his page and saw that he had still had the pictures of me and him on there. I shook my head and unfollowed him and went back to scrolling.  
Luna ended the game we were playing and started playing story mode while I went through my facebook and unfriended Matthew. I turned off my phone and watched Luna play. I started to get sleepy so I laid my head on Luna’s lap. She smiled and I heard keys and a bunch of kids. Once in the house, I saw Aarin and his friends and he walked up to me and Luna and looked at me with concern.  
“Are you alright Anna? I heard what happened.” He asked with a sad smile on his face. I nodded and he nodded too then he kissed Luna on the cheek which I found new and went with his friends to the back where his room was which was next to Luna’s.  
Luna looked at me and shrugged then looked back at her game. I got up and went to Luna’s room and changed and went back out to see Luna cooking noodles.  
“Do you want to eat?” She asked looking at me.  
“No,” I said walking into the living room to get my phone.  
I get my phone and turn it on. I see I got 10 missed calls and 20 text messages. I checked who called me and I saw it was Matthew and Danny calling me. I have no idea why Matthew was calling and texting me, but he shouldn't be. Danny spammed me with babes, baby, and I love u. And Matthew said he needed to talk to me and I have no idea why but I just left him on read.  
I went to Luna's room and laid down in the bed that I have slept in several times. I started to doze but was sadly awoken by Luna plopping on the bed. She laid down and turned toward me and smiled. I just stared at her and started to drift to sleep again. I got a bit cold and I went under the cover and fell asleep.  
I went to sleep and woke up to see a new day which wasn't so sweet.


End file.
